1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a webbing take-up device in which a webbing worn by an occupant is taken up on a take-up shaft.
2. Related Art
In a webbing take-up device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2008-24284, when a spool and a V-gear abruptly is rotated in the pulled out direction, an inertia mass of the V-gear swings, so that a lock pawl is operated to regulate the rotation of the spool in the pulled out direction.
Further, one end of a frictional spring is rotatably supported inside a hollow space of a support pin in the V-gear, and a lever and a cover are attached to the frictional spring. Then, when the spool and the V-gear rotate, friction force is generated in the cover, so the frictional spring, the lever, and the cover rotate.
When the spool and the V-gear rotate in the pulled out direction, the lever rotates to a non-abut position, so that the swinging of the inertia mass is permitted. Meanwhile, when the spool and the V-gear rotate in the take-up direction, the lever rotates to an abut position, so that the swinging of the inertia mass is restricted.
Since the diameter of the frictional spring is small, there is a need to suppress an inclination of one end of the frictional spring with respect to the hollow space of the support pin by decreasing the diameter of the hollow space of the support pin in the V-gear.
However, if the diameter of the hollow space of the support pin is decreased, the strength of the molding portion for the hollow space of the support pin in the mold that molds the V-gear decreases, and hence there is a possibility that the lifetime of the mold may be shortened.